vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Katou Danzou)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant the protagonist can summon during the events of the Epic of Remnant chapter of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is Katou Danzou, a famous ninja, thief, and spy from Japan's Edo Period. Known as "Flying Danzou" and "Kite Danzou" for her use of kites in her many missions during the final years of the Sengoku Era, her origins have been greatly disputed over the course of history. While she was famous for supposedly utilizing karakuri dolls as part of her equipment, in truth she is a karakuri doll herself, a lifeless puppet designed and molded by the sorcerer Kashin Koji and the first Fuuma Kotarou to independently conduct numerous operations without betraying his involvement in these acts. While she lacked sentience in life, her many exploits carved her name into the Throne of Heroes as a Heroic Spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing Name: Assassin, Katou Danzou, "Flying Danzou", "Kite Danzou" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Karakuri Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Assassin, Flight (Can produce and ride kites for flight), Weapon Mastery, Body Control (Can manipulate all of the parts of her body, including her rocket fists, hidden missile launchers, machine guns, and internal blades), Illusion Creation with her Noble Phantasm (Can make things seem as though they appeared or disappeared), Self-Destruction (Can self-destruct), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Enhanced Senses (Can detect heat signatures, and her vision can scope the layout of Onriedo Castle), Servant Physiology, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Cannot feel pain) Attack Potency: Island level (Although she has a paltry D-Rank in Strength, she should be at least as strong as Servants like Assassin and Archer, who could parry blows from Saber). Higher with Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing (As a C-Rank Noble Phantasm, it should be capable of generating an A-Rank attack capable of penetrating God Hand) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A-Rank Agility and can clash with most other Servants without difficulty) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Claimed she could carry almost a ton of weight) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant, she should be at least this tough) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for nearly a day without rest and can continue to fight for as long as they have a steady supply of mana. They do not require food, water, or sleep to survive) Range: Extended melee range with her arm blades, At least several dozen meters with her various built-in weapons Standard Equipment: Her arm blades, missile launchers, machine guns, and rocket-punch arms, Kites for flight Intelligence: Trained by the founder of the Fuma shinobi clan, the original Fuuma Kotarou, Danzou is an exceptionally skilled shinobi, having completed countless missions in the name of her lord and engraving her name into the Throne of Heroes despite being a lifeless doll. While she was designed with assassination and sabotage in mind, she is a more than capable combatant, keeping her foes guessing with her wide-range of armaments, including her arm blades, missile launchers, machine guns, and rocket punch arms, switching between them seamlessly to match the situation. Her effectiveness was such that she continued to be used for five entire generations of war before she finally began losing functionality, proving her value, skill, and lethality. Weaknesses: Danzou cannot fight while in Spirit Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing: A Mystic Code installed in Danzou by her creators, Danzou can create a massive vacuum blade that sucks in everything in range by putting her hands together and allowing them to rotate rapidly. Upon being drawn into Danzou's hands, they are subsequently pulverized by the crushing force of the vacuum until they're virtually invisible, creating the illusion that she had swallowed a bull or a similarly large object whole. She can also use this on a smaller scale to manipulate the air and create the illusion that "an object had been erased before one's very eyes" and "making erased objects appear again". Black Arts Decapitation Method - Moonflower: Danzou's second Noble Phantasm, its effects are unknown due to her refusal to use it for being too gruesome. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: The ability to erase one's presence and become difficult to detect through mundane or magical means. Danzou possesses an A-Rank in this ability through her shinobi training, allowing her to remain virtually undetected for as long as she wishes, but will be immediately revealed once she begins her attack. Personal Skills * Synthetic Limbs (Doll): A skill that represents how much of one's body has been replaced by mechanical parts like that of a doll or a mannequin. Due to being a karakuri doll, Danzou has a very high rank in this skill. * Ninjutsu: A skill that represents one's mastery of ninjutsu, the secret arts of assassination, torture techniques, stealth, combat, infiltration, and other skills known to be utilized by shinobi. Having been taught by the first Fuma Kotarou, Danzou is an exceptionally skilled shinobi, possessing an A Rank in this ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Fate Users Category:Assassins Category:Androids Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6